


Chopper's Quest

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Hera Syndulla has gone missing after a battle in the Unknown Regions. Chopper doesn't care what the stupid meatbags say, he is going to find her.





	Chopper's Quest

Of course, his blueberry would be found in a patch of other blueberries. Chopper realized though these Chiss were a lot bluer than his Ezra.  
“From what you have told us, Captain Syndulla couldn’t have survive that attack. There were too many ships against her.” This Fombi clearly was an idiot. Chopper wanted to hit him for doubting mom, but he couldn’t. The Chiss had a high rank. They might need his help in the future. Still, Chopper could exact some sneaky retribution on him.   
“Hera is still alive.” Ezra patted Jacen on his head. “We’ll find her.”  
“Aristocra Fombi don’t underestimate Captain Syndulla. She is a highly skilled pilot.” Chopper recognized Thrawn’s voice and immediately readied his spark projector. He rolled over to his boy Jacen and Thrawn. “Though we don’t have the resources available to look for her now.”  
“Then, we’ll do it ourselves.” Sabine put her hand on her hip.  
“It is possible if you already know her location.” Thrawn glanced at Ahsoka and Ezra. Their eyes dropped to the floor. They were far away to pinpoint her location. Jacen could if he had more training. If not, you need our resources, and they’re busy at the moment.”  
“Alright, we wait.” Ahsoa conceded, “wherever Hera is at, she can hold out there for a little while.”  
Chopper wasn’t going to sit back and wait. He could tell that Sabine sided with him.  
Jacen agreed too. “No, we can’t leave mommy alone.” None of the Chiss or the Imperials had noticed the boy before. Stupid meatbags set their vision perimeters up too high.  
Thrawn was curious about Jacen. Ezra wisely held a defensive pose near the little boy. Thrawn came closer to inspect Jacen. Chopper quickly rammed into the grand jerk and shocked him. The Imperial troopers quickly pulled out their blasters.   
“At ease,” Thrawn waved his hand at his troopers. “It’s a quick and very loyal little droid.” Chopper was annoyed that Thrawn could still stand. Next time, he has to shock him harder. “Besides, we own them our gratitude.”  
“Yes, if there is anything that we can do,” Fombi offered.  
A young Imperial officer added, “except fight against the Empire.”  
Rex, Ahsoka and Sabine blushed awkwardly. “Oh yeah, about that,” Sabine turned to Ezra. “Zeb really wanted to be the one to tell you. We defeat the Empire. The Emperor and Vader are dead. They made a treaty and left Republic space.”  
Chopper relished the Imps wobbling in disbelief and even Thrawn’s composure cracked slightly. Fombi didn’t care. He was reminded of an unsuccessful prank on Zeb. It had been putting rotten food in his room. Chopper bet it would work better on that stuck up Chiss bureaucrat. That had to be postponed until he got mom back. They were all discussing the Rakatan’s secret portal tunnels. Chopper knew this was his best chance to sneak out and hack into their computers to find Hera. He carefully rolled away from those Imperial’s noses.  
No one was aware that he left because no one cares about droids. He zipped down the halls. There were injured soldiers being carried to a medical center. He passed by discarded armors and broken weapons. He wouldn’t be surprised to see scrapped droids. They were only things. He plugged himself into the main computer. No one saves droids.  
As his system processed the star maps and battle histories, Chopper recalled the first time that he met Hera. She had been a smaller unit then. The stupid Y-wing crashed and crushed his one leg. He had been stuck in the ship and couldn’t get out. It was on fire and about to explode. The pilot was already dead. He called out for help. All the bystanders just stood there and watched except for one. His Hera came to his rescue. She yanked him free despite the weight and the heat. He found a lead finally.  
He signaled Jacen with the plan. It was a simple escape. Jacen asks to take a nap on the Phantom. Instead of napping, they will fly away to retrieve mom. Chopper noticed both Sabine and Ezra putting Jacen down for a nap.   
Sabine became aware of their scheming. “Chopper, Jacen, what are you two up to?”  
“Save mommy! Will you please help us, Aunt Sabine?” Jacen used the big eyes tactic. It had usually a seventy to ninety percent success rate with her.  
“Alright,” she jumped into the pilot’s chair.  
Ezra happily went in the co-pilot chair. He beamed at Jacen who climbed onto his lap. “So, you get in trouble a lot?”  
“It’s ok. I have Chopper.” Jacen patted his dome.  
“You’re right.” Ezra nodded. “Everything is fine with Chopper around.” He missed his Ezra. Though if he had any cartons, he wouldn’t mind throwing it at his head.   
Hours passed by, they checked nearby planets. Sabine was worried. “I’m not picking up any readings or signals from the Ghost.”  
“She is here.” Jacen walked close to the controls. “I feel her.”  
“Jacen, she’s …” Ezra paused and reconsidered what he was about to say. “Why can’t I sense her?”  
“He’s protecting her.”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know.” Jacen stroked his green hair. “He has protected mommy before.”  
“Ok, come with me. There is a Jedi technique that I want to show you.”  
Jacen followed him exhilarate for some crazy Jedi thing. As long as it worked and didn’t levitating him, Chopper didn’t care. He was going to be observing Jacen’s training often. They probably will expect him to help out in Jacen’s training. Chopper liked the idea of his boy and him irritating Ezra during training. While he was coming up with some ideas, they located the Ghost.  
There was Hera underneath the Ghost trying to fix the hull. “Yes Chop, I definitely need a droid’s help.” Hera stood up. Jacen rushed into her arms. She almost cried in joy at the sight of Ezra. She limped over to him. Chopper wished that he could put oil on her leg. She hugged Ezra with Jacen still in her arms. Chopper came close to her and patted her leg.   
She grinned down at him. “All my boys are back.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
